


You Need Sleep

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Series: Sleep and It's Consequences [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Sweet, brotherly Legolas, but read and it will make sense, caring Thanduil, cause you get carried, fatherly Legolas, human reader, those tags contradict, you like being carried?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're overworked and yet you keep going, until a certain elf makes sure you get your sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Sleep

           Your head hit the table with a thunk, but it didn’t hurt. You were exhausted. You had so much work to do, papers piling up, deadlines looming, projects that you hadn’t even started. You were overworked, overtired, and overstressed. You could only de-stress by getting work done, so you could sleep instead of worry, which meant working more, but you couldn’t do that because your brain was currently refusing to work, because of lack of sleep, sending you into a panic.

            As the only human in the Woodland Realm, you felt the need to prove yourself. After having been granted the position of Royal Assistant (or something like that, you weren’t sure the exact translation), you had five times the work to do and no time to do it, but you couldn’t let Thranduil down. You had known him since you were ten and lost in the woods. You and your parents had been moving from Lake Town to live with family in Bree, but had been attacked by wild creatures on the journey, dying to protect you, and leaving you an orphan with no idea how to escape the terrifying forest. Legolas had found you and brought you into the kingdom. Thranduil had allowed you to stay and Legolas cared for you, sometimes as a brother, sometimes as a friend, and sometimes as a father - becoming very protective when you started developing and caught the eyes of several elves. (Which in hindsight was a lot funnier than it had been at the time.)

            Thranduil had warmed up to you as well, though you weren’t sure how to describe your relationship. It wasn’t familial the way it was with Legolas, even though he was Legolas’s father. It was friendly, but business-like. You were able to enjoy each other’s company, but never made plans to spend time just the two of you outside of work, Legolas was always there.

            You were lost in thought about how much work you had to do when you felt a hand stroking your short hair, scratching the scalp gently, an action which made your body beg for sleep, but you rebelled.

            “Stop that. You’ll make me fall asleep,” you muttered, not lifting your head. You knew who the intruder was, and you should have made more of an effort to address him appropriately, but at the moment you did not care.

            “You need sleep,” the creamy voice responded, the hand continuing it’s soft touches.

            You moaned as you shifted to look up at the tall elf. “Thranduil, I have too much work to sleep.”

            “There is plenty of time for you to do the work - after you’ve slept several hours,” Thranduil lowers himself into the chair next to yours. Propping your head in your hand, elbow on the table, you shift so that your body is facing his. A deep sigh escapes you as you look sleepily at him.

            “As King of the Woodland Realm, I command you to go to bed. All of this can wait,” he gestured to the piles of work that seem to tower over you dauntingly.

            “So says the immortal elf,” you grumble, letting your head fall back to the table, this time cushioned by your arms. The room was silent, but you knew Thranduil would soon interrupt your pity-party. You felt your chair being pulled back, but not enough to pull your head from the table. Strong arms wrapped under your arms and swooped beneath your legs, and before you could protest Thranduil had swept you up into a bridal carry.

            Instinctively you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Put me down, Thranduil,” you vainly protested, while resting your head on his shoulder. You knew he was right, but you really needed to get something done before bed.

            “No. As your king I commanded you to go to bed; you resisted. I’ve had to take matters into my owns hands,” at those last words his voice softened. He started walking towards the door, which he pushed open with his back, before walking backwards out of it.

            “We will be taking Miss Y/N back to her rooms,” Thranduil said to his guards, who you assumed nodded dutifully in response, but you couldn’t be sure because your eyes were closed and your face buried in Thranduil’s warm neck. You inhaled his scent. He smelled of wood and lavender soap and something musky and a scent that you could only describe as ‘Thranduil.’ Your arms tightened and you nuzzled the soft material of his high collar. His grip tightened around you; a comfortable grip that made you feel safe.

            You were oblivious to the world around you. You didn’t know that Thranduil smiled when you snuggled closer to him. Legolas met the entourage in the hall and gave his father a silent questioning look, eyebrows raised in a mix of confusion and concern. Had you seen it you would have said he looked just like his father. Thranduil gave his son a look that said he would explain later. The younger elf nodded and kept walking.

            Upon feeling yourself being lowered onto the bed, you realized that you must have fallen asleep in the king’s arms. You felt him lift your hand and his lips brush against your knuckles. “Sleep well, Y/N,” his voice was barely audible.

            “Mmmmm,” came your groggy response, and your fingers lightly gripped back. “Don' go,” you mumbled, too tired to enunciate properly or think about what you had just requested, which in your right mind you never would have done.

            “Y/N?”

            “Stay. If the Royal Assistant, or whatever I am, needs sleep, her king does too. I saw your red eyes, My Lord. I may not have the impeccable sight of the elves, but I am not blind,” your eyes remained closed, but your face tiled in the direction you thought he was.

            You were surrounded by silence. Perhaps he had already left and you were talking to an empty room. You were about to ask if anyone was there when you felt the bed dip and a long warm body lie down next to yours. An arm reached out for you and you rolled until you were lying on your stomach, head on his chest, arm flung over his stomach. His right arm held you close and his left hand intertwined with your right.

            Unsure of what exactly this was, you tried to think. You were snuggling with your boss, King of the Woodland Realm, the father of your brother/father/friend. Maybe it was all innocent? But then what was that kiss on your hand earlier? And why had he carried you all the way here himself instead of sending for Legolas who would have just convinced you to retire for the night? Why had you snuggled into him while he carried you? AND asked him to stay?

            Deep down you knew. You had known for a while, but couldn’t admit it to yourself. How could you? Not only was he an elf and you a human, but he was royalty and you an orphan; his son had practically raised you; he was your boss. There were so many things wrong with you having feelings for Thranduil. At this moment however, you didn’t really care.

            “Relax, Y/N. Stop thinking and go to sleep. We can talk about this when we wake,” Thranduil’s voice was like a lullaby, soft, sweet, and deep. As if reading your thoughts, he began humming. The melody filled the room and made you remember how tired you were. Slowly you drifted to sleep in the arms of the elven king, unaware of the smile that graced his face, simply because you were in his arms.

           

            Legolas knocked lightly on the door before opening it and entering. His father had never come to explain why he had been carrying Y/N through the halls and he had grown worried, deciding to check on her for himself. He was a mix of surprised and happy when he saw his Y/N curled up with his father. He knew they had feelings for each other, though each was too embarrassed and thought the situation too awkward to admit it, so it shocked him that they were in such an intimate position.

             A small smile spread across his face as he watched them. Y/N looked so small and delicate in his father’s arms. Thranduil looked so much younger, the worry erased from his face. " _Hopefully when they wake they will decide to go for it_ ,” thought Legolas as he silently turned to leave. Glancing back for one last moment, he saw Y/N shift slightly, moving closer to Thranduil, and Thranduil’s arms tighten around her. “ _Yes, they definitely need to go for it_."

**Author's Note:**

> I like sweet Thranduil, but this was written at 2 am . . . . so this might actually be crap, I have no idea. I hope someone finds something good. I don't own anything. Feedback is always appreciated! Also, I'm thinking about taking one-shot requests, what do you think?


End file.
